


Подожди до вечера

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: -Мне надоела эта коронация, эта корона и это платье.-Цири, подожди до вечера.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis
Kudos: 10





	Подожди до вечера

Цири открывает глаза. Нахальные солнечные лучи пробиваются через плотные светлые шторы на окнах, светлого дерева паркет кажется залитым мёдом. Она, опираясь на локоть, смотрит на Морврана – тот ещё спит. Надо было ему сразу уходить к себе, его спальня находится буквально за стеной. Вздохнув, она с головой ныряет под одеяло и утыкается носом в широкую теплую усыпанную родинками спину.

«Мор, с добрым утром», - Цири гладит его по плечу, покрытому веснушками.

«Не приведи боги, если придут твои горничные и обнаружат мужа в постели жены, позор на весь континент», - хриплым голосом ворчит Морвран.

«Вставай, уже пора», - вместо того, чтобы подавать пример, она только крепче прижимается к его спине. Так спокойно. От Морврана всегда веет внутренней силой и уверенностью. И это только одна из множества вещей в нем, которые нравятся Цири. Очень хочется проваляться так весь день, вдыхать запах кожи, табачного дыма и металла и пересчитывать родинки на его теле.

«И правда, пора, - он поворачивается к Цири, и его сонное лицо вдруг мгновенно становится серьёзным. – Ты же помнишь, какой сегодня день?»

«Месяц со дня свадьбы?»

«Нет, принцесса», - на последнем слове он ставит странное театральное ударение. И в голове у пока ещё принцессы все тут же встаёт на свои места.

«Курва мать! – Цири, путаясь в одеяле, вылезает из постели и спешит надевать утреннее платье. – Иди к себе, после завтрака встретимся».

«Отличное начало для дня коронации, солнце, так держать», - он смеётся и, распахнув окно, вдыхает полной грудью утреннюю прохладу. Ночью, кажется, был дождь. Цири пытается расправить пояс на платье.

«Ты ещё здесь?» - зелёные глаза раздражённо сверкнули. Она агрессивно сдула упавшую на лицо прядь.

«Какая ты красивая, солнце», - он медленно подходит к принцессе и обхватывает её талию руками. Цири улыбается и хочет обнять Морврана в ответ и медленно, обнявшись, вернуться в кровать, раз ему так хочется, но Воорхис только завязывает на ней пояс в аккуратный бант сзади и, с полуулыбкой на губах, отходит.

«Подожди до вечера».

***

«Волнуешься?» - Морвран берёт Цири за руку и переплетает пальцы.

«Говори за себя», - фыркает без пяти минут Императрица Нильфгаарда, крепко сжимая теплую уверенную руку мужчины. Пальцы у неё ледяные.

Морвран выглядывает в окно кареты, медленно ползшей по улицам столицы, залитой горячим солнечным светом. Крыши, как и в любой погожий день, сверкают, точно начищенное золото. Подходящий день для коронации.

«Я все забыла, Мор, - говорит она вдруг, глядя в другое окно на ликующую толпу. – Я ни слова из того, что я должна сказать, не помню, вообще пусто в голове».

«Ласточка, - генерал гладит её по щеке. – «Слава Великому Солнцу», и все».

«А если я выроню скипетр?» - Цири, побледнев, поворачивается к нему.

«Котёнок, не выронишь».

«А если споткнусь?» - она все сильнее сжимает его пальцы, сейчас сломает.

«Я буду держать тебя под руку», - Морвран уже успел заучить порядок вопросов и на каждый придумать ответ. Цири со вчерашнего вечера старательно пытается доказать, что ни капли не переживает из-за коронации.

«А если я наступлю на подол и порву платье? А если упаду в обморок? А если закашляюсь? А если потеряю голос? А если?..»

«Цири, солнышко, - он касается её подбородка и заглядывает в глаза. – Все будет хорошо. Мы почти приехали».

«В смысле почти приехали?» - Цири пододвигается к нему и слегка улыбается. Она опять притворилась глупой, а Морвран опять поверил. Её любимая игра. У Цири теплые мягкие губы, на вкус как розовое вино, и она не отпускает руку Морврана, и он чувствует, как её пальцы теплеют.

«Я, как всегда, попался?» - он кончиками пальцев пробегает по ее спине и улыбается.

«Ты, как всегда, попался», - Цири целует его еще раз и тут же отворачивается, отодвинувшись к окну.

Морвран вздыхает. Порой она совершенно невыносима и в той же степени очаровательна. Её, как оказалось, невозможно не любить.

Из-за угла показался купол храма Великого Солнца. Огромное величественное здание, больше только императорский дворец. Сложная архитектура, смесь эльфских и человеческих традиций – высокие узкие окна, витражи, множество сложных украшений, резьба, скульптуры, собранные в пучки тонкие колонны, невесомо-воздушные башни, огромный купол, покрытый настоящим золотом. Когда Морвран задумывался, сколько поколений нильфгаардцев приложили руку к созданию этого чуда света, начиная от закладки первых камней фундамента и заканчивая росписью потолка, у него всякий раз что-то щемило в груди.

Карета мягко остановилась.

«Уже?» - Цири вздрогнула, точно испуганная птица, и бросилась нервно поправлять прическу.

«Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - он мягко останавливает её. – Пойдём, нас ждут».

«Чем быстрее мы начнём, тем быстрее это всё закончится?»

«Ласточка… всё начнется ровно в полдень, - он медленно вышел из кареты и подал Цири руку. - И закончится ровно через сорок минут после начала. Мы репетировали».

Она спускается, опустив глаза в землю, и придерживает подол тяжелого бархатного расшитого золотом и жемчугом платья, боясь оступиться. Слишком громкий крик из толпы привлёк её внимание, и Цири по-ведьмачьи резко поворачивает голову. И вовсе не по-ведьмачьи ставит ногу мимо ступеньки. Морвран успевает поставить её на землю. Пока всё происходит ровно так, как он предполагал.

«Ты слишком затянула корсет, - сквозь зубы шепчет он. – Я прикажу оставить потайные двери открытыми, иначе ты не выстоишь».

«При других обстоятельствах я бы предложила тебе его ослабить», - она доброжелательно машет рукой толпе и улыбается, пока они медленно идут к дверям храма по бесконечной черной дорожке.

«Цири… подожди до вечера».

***

После летней полуденной жары воздух в храме ощущается приятно прохладным, а запах благовоний и холодных каменных плит успокаивает. Но Морвран и не думал волноваться. Огромное помещение специально затемнено, высокие стрельчатые окна и поражающие воображение витражи закрыты черным бархатом, заперты все двери, и все с одной единственной целью – создать необходимый театральный эффект. Морвран присутствовал на коронации Эмгыра, будучи молодым офицером дивизии Альба: тогда его отец, принц Воорхис, был тем, кто подавал вернувшемуся из изгнания императору скипетр и державу. В храме было так же темно, как и сейчас. Тогда Эмгыр опустился на колени перед жрецом, который возложил на его голову корону, и, как только корона коснулась волос императора, его озарил яркий солнечный свет – вся церемония коронации была отработана и просчитана до секунды, и потому опейон в куполе, закрытый, как и все остальные окна, открылся ровно в полдень. Эмгыр выпрямился во весь рост, широко раскинув руки и победоносно окинул взглядом храм. Все затаили дыхание. Абсолютно черный силуэт императора горел золотом. Тишина. Наконец, в абсолютной тишине прозвучал его спокойный и уверенный голос: «Gloir aen Ard Feainn!» Все выдохнули. «Gloir aen Ker’zaer!»

Морвран незаметно шепнул одетому в черное монаху: «Открой боковые двери».

Церемония началась, запели хоры. Но мысли Цири в этот момент заняты совершенно другим. Она опирается на руку Морврана и старается не слишком сильно вертеть головой, разглядывая присутствующих. Пока ещё принцесса, она забывает улыбаться. Лица вроде знакомые, но в полутьме храма, смягчавшей черты, все здесь кажутся чужими. Полуулыбки, черное и золотое, иногда всплески белого. Душно. Жрец – высокий худой мужчина с серым лицом. Она ищет глазами в толпе знакомые лица и никого не находит. Жрец продолжает монотонно бубнить. Стоят, все в праздничных платьях, аристократы и аристократы, глазу совершенно не за что зацепиться. Придворная художница прислонилась к колонне и, глядя на присутствующих поверх очков, делает наброски. Цири, наконец, нашла одну точку и уставилась в неё – золотая печатка в виде львиной оскалившейся морды на среднем пальце правой руки придворной чародейки. Клыки льва поблескивают в полутьме. Руки женщины остаются совершенно неподвижны, задрапированные полупрозрачной черной газовой тканью, расшитой золотыми нитями. Цири, не отрывая глаз от кольца и не отдавая себе отчёта, опускается на колени, и на голову ей надевают что-то тяжелое. Она поднимает глаза на чародейку. Та, до этого момента стоявшая без движения, щелкает пальцами, снимая завесу с опейона. Львиная морда скалится на Цири и вдруг исчезает. Пропадает вообще всё, глаза заливает белый свет солнца. «Вставайте, Ваше Величество!» - жрец испуганно смотрит на неё. В полуобморочном состоянии она поднимается, опираясь на руку Морврана.

Уши точно заткнули ватой, и она едва слышит спокойный и уверенный голос императора. Таким голосом он командовал войсками. Цири смотрит на него краем глаза – профиль озарен солнечным светом, рыжие волосы горят медью, золотая цепь сияет волшебным блеском. Как-то раз он сказал Цири, поглаживая её по волосам и выдыхая табачный дым, по цвету совершенно такой же, как её, Цири, волосы: «Одно твоё слово, и я сделаю всё, чтобы над всем Континентом развевалось твоё знамя, и всё называли тебя своей императрицей». Тогда она расхохоталась. А теперь вдруг поверила. Просто тогда он сказал это совершенно другим голосом.

«Чувствуешь хоть какие-то изменения?» - шепчет Воорхис, когда они, под звуки ликующей толпы, и к огромной радости Цири, выходят из храма.

«Совершенно никаких», - она старается как можно глубже вдохнуть свежего воздуха.

«Остался только приём для аристократов, Ласточка, и мы совершенно свободны на сегодня», - Морвран ободряюще смотрит на неё.

«Я завтра же упраздню все аристократические титулы в этой чертовой стране».

«Тогда уже к вечеру упразднят нас, - Морвран помогает императрице сесть в карету. – Во всех смыслах, Ваше Величество».

«Тем лучше, - только за ними захлопнулась дверца кареты, как Цири устало опускает голову ему на плечо - Хочу снять это дурацкое платье».

«Подожди до вечера».

***

Цири прижимается к Морврану и оставляет быстрые поцелуи на его ключицах.

«Можно Вас поздравить, - ленты на её платье никак не поддаются пальцам, привыкшим затягивать подпругу. – Вы теперь официально Ваше величество».

«Поздравления принимаются, Ваше величество», - довольно мурлычет она, снимая с него и без того почти спавшую тонкую белую рубашку.

«Повернись, я ничего не вижу».

«Мне позвать служанку? - она тихонько смеется, поворачиваясь к теперь уже императору спиной – Или подойти к свету?»

«Цири, - поцелуй в шею. – Я тебя укушу».

Она одной рукой распускает волосы и переступает через упавшее на пол платье. Морвран берёт ее на руки и, покрывая поцелуями ее щеки и нос, кружит по комнате. Цири смеётся, уворачивается от его губ, и пытается поцеловать в ответ.

«Я люблю тебя».

«Я знаю».

От неё невыносимо приятно пахнет миндалём, а от него прохладной кожей и табаком. Комната плывёт перед глазами, Морвран забывает о том, что существует хоть что-нибудь, кроме Цири, её мягких влажных губ, теплых рук и длинных волос, которые совершенно некстати падают ему на лицо, когда она наклоняется.

«Ты такая красивая».

«Всегда или только сейчас?» - серебряные пряди опять падают ему на лицо, и она откидывает голову назад.

«Всегда, но сейчас особенно».

Раздаются первые залпы фейерверка. Затем всё чаще. Огромные красные и зеленые драконы и стаи золотых и серебряных птиц взмывают в небо, где на мгновения распускаются невиданные цветы, загораются и почти тут же гаснут тысячи новых звёзд. Толпа на площади восторженно кричит и взрывается аплодисментами. Последний залп и всё погружается в тишину.

«Значит, император Морвран?» - зелёные глаза задумчиво смотрят на него.

«И императрица Цирилла», - он гладит пальцами её по щеке.

«Можно просто Цири».

«Как прикажете, императрица».


End file.
